


November First

by genovianprince



Series: Anti's Halloween [2]
Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, NON GENDERED READER, Other, ambiguous reader, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 09:23:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12454362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genovianprince/pseuds/genovianprince
Summary: The morning after Anti took over for Halloween, Jack is back and a little concerned.  Short sequel.





	November First

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. Almost a whole year later, I'm uploading a short sequel to this story. I may write more again if inspiration hits (I'll take suggestions into consideration!) but mostly right now I'll be focusing on a new story :)

The next morning, you woke up and stared at Jack’s face - he was back to normal. You liked his softer features. Anti was cool and all, but Jack was still your main love. You wriggled closer to him, peppering gentle kisses over his face as he slowly woke up.

“Good morning, grasshead,” you greeted with a giggle. 

“Fuck off,” he mumbled sleepily, but he couldn’t hide his silly grin. “Oh!” He snapped into a sitting position, feeling his face and ears. 

“Yeah, you’re back. Good to see you. Ready to take down the Halloween stuff and get the Christmas stuff out?” you asked teasingly, sitting up.

He made a face at you. “Come on, I _know_ you think it’s too early for that until December… So, last night...Anti and I talked a lot. I mostly slept in the corner of my mind, I guess is how you’d say it, I don’t fuckin’ know, I can’t describe it right… While he went and scared the town. But, um, yeah, we talked. And he’s… really happy for the second chance you’re giving him. I… can’t say the same, but I understand why. If it makes him… I don’t know, behave better, then I’m happy, too.”

You slipped an arm around his waist. “It should. You saw how I was able to keep him mostly under wraps,” you pointed out gently.

Jack shifted to look at you and smile. “Yeah. Though he seemed to be able to do the same to you,” he said dryly, glancing at a hickey on your neck.

You smiled sheepishly. “I’m sorry, if it was wrong of me to do that,” you mumbled.

“No, no, it’s okay,” he whispered, “I… liked watching him do those things to you. It made me feel… dirty, at first. But you enjoyed it too, so…”

You nodded. “Yeah. No need for either of us to feel too guilty. Especially with a demon involved. You know, he’s always talking about being strong enough to take your body, but… Wouldn’t it be easier to just make his own?” you wondered.

Jack rubbed his chin. “I dunno. His voice is too far from my head for me to ask him anything right now. He’ll probably come back around pretty soon. He uploaded that creepy video of him taking my body to my channel, so the flood of fresh fanart and energy surrounding his name should actually cause him to come back much sooner than I think he realized. I’m… not ready to try and let him out. I don’t know what’ll happen with him being so weak after forcing his way in.”

“Okay,” you said, nodding, “We’ll be more prepared then. In the meantime, how about breakfast?”

Jack shot you a grin and leapt out of bed, scrambling for his clothes. “First one down doesn’t have to cook!” he cried out, causing you to leap up as well.

Hurriedly, you snatched up your clothes and dressed, laughing as Jack fell on his ass when he tried to get his pants on too quickly. You also slipped on socks - this would be to your advantage with the hardwood floors. It cost you a little time as Jack breezed through the doorway first, but you were close behind him. Sucking in a deep breath, you squeezed around him and promptly fell down the stairs.

“Oh, shit!” Jack cursed, taking the stairs two at a time to catch up to you. “You okay, ___?”

You looked up at him from the floor in a daze, taking his hand and standing. “Uh, yeah. I’m fine. Gonna have some nasty bruises later, though,” you said, wrinkling your nose. Immediately after you said that, you turned and lunged for the kitchen, sliding forward on your socks and reaching the room before Jack even had a second to recover from shock.

“I’m even better now that I don’t have to cook!” you yelled, laughing as Jack shambled in with a pout on his face.

“Using my concern to your advantage, ___? How could you?” he asked dramatically.

“Easy, I don’t wanna cook,” you replied, sitting at the table. “Hey… I love you.”

He turned to smile at you as he got the skillet from the cabinet. “I love you, too."


End file.
